Alphacorp Island
Alphacorp Island will be released December 30, 2014. It will be available to non-members on March 25, 2015. It will be the 56th island released on Poptropica. Plot Synopsis In Alphacorp Island, a new company called Alphacorp Technologies has been announ ced to the public where they will be doing cross-genetic experiments. After the CEO, Charles Alfac, mysteriously disappeared, James Gammasburg, becomes the new CEO. After the FBI realize they are using genetic experiments to use on weapons and solider modifications, the FBI calls you in to investigate and prevent James Gammasburg from finishing the weapons. Characters GOOD GUYS: *Officer Kestrel *Charles Alfac *Commander Ross *Dr. Nebula *Mr. Green *Yellow Man *Ace Of Hearts Owner *James Gammasburg (Former) 'BOSSES: ' *Dr. Roth *Falcon X *Project GOBLIN-04 *James Gammasburg *Security Guards *Officer Andrew *Extracting The DNA *Yellow Man (Willy's Wall Crusher) *Power Tower Worker *Laser Pointer Security Guard Locations *Main Street *Alphacorp Technologies HQ *The Coffee Shack (Common Room) *Timothy's Bitcrusher Arcade *Mooncrystal Amphitheater *Power Tower (Power Plant) *Kid's Central (Friend's Game Room) *Ace Of Hearts Card Tournament Arena *The Park *MegaMax Security Building *Area 45 Military Testing Facility Items *Key *Deck Of Cards *Alphacorp Supporter Nametag *Electric Tazer *Lighter *Laser Pointer *Grass *Handcuffs *Ray Gun *Silver Baton *Genetic Test Tube *Electroeel Exosuit *Business Card *BBQ Tongs *Alphacorp Janitor Nametag *Alphacorp Employee Nametag *Alphacorp Scientist Nametag *Yellow Mop *Walkie Talkie *Pack Of Gum *Supersonic Wave Gun *Job Application *100 Dollars *Incineration Vacuum. *and more. Full Walkthrough When you enter Main Street walk to the right where you see "The Coffee Shack". Wait out there until a man in a black suit comes over. The man will say "Hello! Alphacorp Technologies is opening up today!!! Come see the announcement! Go over to the Alphacorp HQ to enter the opening party! By the way, if you need me, I am James Gammasburg! Here's my business card!" You should obtain the business card. James will walk away. Follow him. He will lead you to Mooncrystal Amphitheater. There will be a giant crowd. Go to the front row and watch the man in the red suit on the stage. The man will say "Welcome everyone! I am Charles Alfac!!! The CEO of Alphacorp! We will be doing genetic research to improve the lives of humans by using cross-species genetics technology from other animals!!! I am so excited to announce the opening of Alphacorp Technologies!!!" Everyone will clap. Then a kid will say in the background "Shoot! I dropped my pointer!" The Laser Pointer Walk over to the speech bubble. A kid will be crying. Go to the right of the kid and pass the man in the green T-Shirt. You will see a blue laser pointer behind him. Grab it and return it to the kid. You will see the kid with his mother. Click on the crying kid. He will take the laser pointer and say "Thanks a lot man! It's ok you can have it! My mom promised me a better laser pointer on my birthday!" He will give back the laser pointer. You will use this laser pointer later on in the island. The Bitcrusher Go over to Timothy's Bitcrusher Arcade and enter the building. You will see a man in a yellow shirt. Talk to him. He will say "The opening of Alphacorp is groundbreaking! They are working on a cure for cancer! Everyone is hyped about it! If you got backstage tickets to meet Charles Alfac, you get a Ray Gun! But it has no energy to release so I don't want it. You can have it!" You will obtain the Ray Gun. Then walk out of the arcade. Then the yellow man will come back and say "Actually, I want that back! But if you want to keep it you are gonna have to beat me in Willy's Wall Crusher!" A screen will pop up. You will see a brick wall. You must break the entire by crushing bricks. There will be a blue light on one of the bricks. You must click the brick with the blue light. The blue light will move. You must destroy all the bricks before the yellow man does. If you win, he will give you the Ray Gun and a pack of gum! Ace Of Hearts Go over to the Ace Of Hearts Card Playing Arena. Talk to the man in the black and red suit. He will say "Buy some cards to play in our annual Card Tournament!!! But it looks like you got no money... Come back next time!" Exit the building and go to the green telephone. Go to James' business card and enter the number. You will call James Gammasburg. He will say that he's busy with a work mission. He will say "Hey! Im busy right now! But thanks for calling! Here's a gift! An official Alphacorp Nametag! You are now an official Alphacorp Supporter! Go to the public mailbox to claim your gift!" Find the red public mailbox. Open up the mailbox on the far left. Bottom corner. You will see a nametag. Click on it. You will obtain the Alphacorp Supporter Nametag. Put it on and go back to Ace Of Hearts. Talk to the man. He will say "Oh! You are an Alphacorp Supporter! In celebration of Alphacorp's Grand Opening, any person that is associated with Alphacorp gets free stuff! Here's a deck of cards!!!" You will obtain a deck of cards. Exit Ace Of Hearts. The Next Day The screen will turn black and text will show up saying "The Next Day" There will be a bunch of people crowding around the Mooncrystal Amphitheater. James Gammasburg will be on the mic saying "I am James Gammasburg, I was Charles' best friend back in high school. Sadly, Charles Alfac has disappeared. We could find him anywhere throughout the town. We do not know what happened to him. While the FBI searches for Mr. Alfac, I will be the temporary CEO of Alphacorp until we find Charles." The screen will fade to white. You will appear in front of Alphacorp HQ. James will say "Hey man! You seem like a really good citizen! Would you like to work for Alphacorp?" Say "Yes". If you say no he will say "I insist. Please take this application." You will also get the application if you say Yes. Fill out the application. Give it to him. "Thank you! I will accept you! Welcome to Alphacorp. Your nametag will be upgraded to Alphacorp Janitor. Once you prove yourself worthy of promotion, you will be upgraded to Alphacorp Employee. Then Alphacorp Scientist, Alphacorp Tester, Alphacorp Head-Scientist, Alphacorp Genius, and Alphacorp Executive. Enter!" Pick up the yellow mop. Sweep The Dirt & Extract The DNA Use your yellow mop to sweep the dirt off the floor in less then 15 seconds. If you finish, James will upgrade you to Alphacorp Employee. Walk on the 2nd floor and talk to Dr. Nebula. "Hey! You must be new! I need your help! Can you extract some DNA samples from his naked mole?" Use the needle and aim for the red dots on the mole. Keep on doing this in the 20 second time-limit. Dr. Nebula will say "Thank you! Take the DNA samples to James." You will obtain a Genetic Test Tube. Give the tube to James who is on the 3rd floor. He will take the test tube and give you back another Genetic Test Tube that contains Bat DNA. Go to your inventory. Click "Use" on the Genetic Test Tube. The card will go on top of the Ray Gun. The Ray Gun will turn into an Ultrasonic Wave Gun. Then James will give you a Alphacorp Scientist. The FBI Mission Walk out of Alphacorp HQ and you will see a black truck. A man in a black suit will hop out. Talk to him. Choose all talk options. He will say "Im Commander Ross, we have been investigating Alphacorp and we have noticed that James Gammasburg is using genetic research to make weapons for a foreign military force. We have to stop him. We must shut down Alphacorp. Can you help? James Gammasburg is evil. We think he is responsible for the disappearence of Charles Alfac and that he wants to take over the company. We need you to sabotage all of their genetic projects and get rid of James Gammasburg business files." Commander Ross will tell you to go to MegaMax Security Building. The Key Go to MegaMax Security Building and talk to the security guard. He will say to "get lost." Walk behind the plant in MegaMax. Go to your inventory and click the Laser Pointer card. Click on "Use" You will see a red dot on one of the lockers. The security guard will get distracted and walk over to the red dot. Then, you will have to play a minigame. Hold down your mouse click and move the red dot around. There were be a moving green circle which is where you must aim the laser. When the game ends and the red dot is successfully inside the green circle (target), the security guard will stand there and look at the red dot. Place the laser pointer on one of the leaves and leave it on. Then pass the security guard and walk into the key chamber. Go to the locker on the top right. Open it and grab the silver key. Power Tower Power Plant Get your Laser Pointer back. Exit the MegaMax Security Building. Walk to the far left and keep going left. Keep going until you see a tall golden tower labeled "Power Tower: Poptropica's #1 Power Plant" Go inside. Walk up the steps until you see a silver baton. Collect it. Keep walking up until you reach the electro storage room. You will see a bunch of electric wires and electric bolts between circuit holders. Go to your inventory and click on the "Silver Baton" card. Click on "HOLD". Walk over to the control panel. Click on it. Turn "Electric Conductor" on. Then all the electric bolts will attract to the Silver Baton. The Silver Baton will hold the electric charge and turn into an "Electric Taser" Now you have obtained the "Electric Taser" Leave Power Tower. Once you reach the door the lights will flicker red and blue. A worker in a blue suit will come over and say "HEY! INTRUDER!!! INTRUDER!!! INTRUDER!!!" He will confiscate your Electric Taser and all the items in your inventory, including your Alphacorp Nametag. But he won't read the nametag. He will send over clumsy workers to take your belongings to the electric bolt room for incineration. But then the clumsy workers will trip and your belongings will fly all over the Power Tower. Getting Your Stuff Back Walk around Power Tower and look for your stuff. You will need EVERYTHING. There will be 5 locations. One location contains more than one item. The 5 locations in Power Tower are, the roof, storage room, plug chamber, electric charge facility, and the power grid complex. All items should be easy to find. If you forgot what items you had, then go to your Friend's page. Look at your photos. You will see a photo of you opening your inventory. When you obtained the Silver Baton and went to your inventory, it took a photo. After you found all your belongings, you will say "Yes! I gotta get out of here now!" The blue man will come back to arrest you. Use your electric tazer by clicking on him. He will be stunned. Now get out of there as fast as you can! The Park After escaping go to the park on the far right.. Far far right. Far far far right. Enter the park and walk over to the red tree. You will see tongs on the leaves. A man will say in the background "Uh oh! My sons threw by BBQ tongs! Can someone help me???" Go to the Ice Cream pushcart and push it next to the red tree. Jump on the pushcart and then jump on the tree branch. Be sure to jump from tree branch to tree branch as fast as you can! If you stay on for too long, the branch will break and fall and the game will restart back to the point where you just exited Power Tower. Obtain the BBQ Tongs. Jump off the tree and go to your inventory. Go to the BBQ Tongs card. Click on "USE" and pull out a string of grass. You will obtain "Grass" Then walk to the man cooking BBQ and give him the BBQ Tongs. He will say "Thanks so much! Those tongs cost me my month's salary! Here's 100 dollars for your help!" Take the bill and head over to Alphacorp HQ. Alphacorp Proj-001 Injury Antidote (LIZARD-DNA) Enter Alphacorp HQ. Go to the elevator. Go to "Floor 99" The system will say "Access Denied." Use your key in your inventory. It say "Access Granted. Welcome to the Secret Projects Division." Go inside. You will see tanks labeled 001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006. Go to the far right. You will see a black box. Click on it. It will be a futuristic phone. Look up "Commander Ross, FBI" Call Commander Ross. Commander Ross will give you a Walkie Talkie. He will say "Ok. Gotta get some coffee at the Coffee Shack. I'll get Officer Kestrel on!" Officer Kestrel will say over the comset "Hey fella! Im Officer Kestrel, Clearence Level 8. Alright, go to Proj-001, Injury Antidote. We need you to get rid of the Lizard DNA samples. That way, they can't use it for the antidote. It might turn humans into human-sized carnivorous lizards. It may be an antidote and human upgrade for the foreign military facility. Destory the DNA Extracters so they don't get anymore Lizard DNA samples!!" Find Proj-001. You will see 2 security guards guarding the door. Use your laser pointer to distract them. Use they key to get in. Click on the green tubes. Click all 5 of them to break them. Head over to the left desk and use the incineration vaccum to suck up and get rid of the DNA samples. Use the vaccum to suck up the DNA Extractors. Run out of the room. The security guards will run towards you. Keep running and running and running to the finish line until they get tired. Enter Proj-002. Alphacorp Proj-002 Poison Dart Gun (BLACK-WID OW-DNA) Use your Deck Of Cards. Drop it in front off the security guards. They will pick it up and start playing cards. Then they get into an argument. As the guards argue, use your key and go into Proj-002. Do the same as you did in Proj-001. Then you will run into Mr. Green. He will say "I am Mr. Green! Alphacorp Executive. I need your help! James Gammasburg is going crazy!! He's using the genetic research for the foreign military organization. If you are sabotaging the Secret Projects, keep it up!!! James is planning to give them to the Area 45 Testing Division!!!" Go out of Proj-002. Alphacorp Proj-003 Bat Glider (BAT-DNA) Go to Proj-003. Get out your grass. Click "USE" Then tickle the security grass. Just rub the grass across their arm. They will yell but then laugh and fall the the ground. Go into Proj-003. Do the same thing you did in Proj-001. Exit Proj-003. Alphacorp Proj-004 Goblin Exosuit Go to Proj-004. Use your Supersonic Ray Gun to distract the guards. They will scream and fall to the ground. Enter the room. You will see a green and silver exosuit in front of you. It will shake and fly all over the room. Use your vacuum to suck up the parts. It will be pretty hard because the exosuit moves a lot and shoots at you. If it's laser spheres hit you 6 times, your vacuum brakes and you must restart the boss battle. Once you destroyed the Goblin Exosuit, get out of there and go to Proj-005. Alphacorp Proj-005 Electroeel Exoskeleton (ELECTRIC-EEL-DNA) Go to Proj-005. Use your Electric Taser on the Security Guards. Walk in. Then Officer Kestrel will speak up "Hey man! Keep that Electroeel Suit! Don't destroy it! It may be useful if a project goes haywire! Also, I gotta go on a mission so I will get Officer Andrew on the mic!" Officer Andrew will say "Let's get this over with. Ok. Obtain the exosuit. Put it on. Destroy the eel DNA. Get out..." Put on the exosuit and get out of there. Press "SPACEBAR" to shoot electric bolts. Double click "UP" to fly! Go to Proj-006. Alphacorp Proj-006 Falcon X (FALCON-DNA) The Proj-006 Door will already be open. Walk inside. You will see Officer Andrew, James Gammasburg, and a man in a white suit with green goggles. "I am Dr. Roth! The Alphacorp Head Executive! What are YOU doing here..." the man will say. James will say "Uh-oh... Umm.. Hey man! What's up... AH FORGET IT! He knows too much. Officer Andrew, our undercover FBI cop told us everything you knew!! DESTROY HIMM!!!" Officer Andrew will say "Figured out way too soon didn't you?" He, James, and Dr. Roth will hold up Ray Guns and try to shoot you. Falcon X Boss Battle Dodge the laser spheres. Keep on doing that until the Ray Gun is out of energy. James will say "Alright. That didn't go well. Exterminate him!!! Officer Andrew, I don't need you anymore..." James notices his Ray Gun has 1% energy left. He will shoot Officer Andrew and he will dissolve into pixels. It is now 0%. Dr. Roth will put on the Falcon X suit. James Gammasburg will attach laser blasters to his hands. They will both try to attack you. Dodge all the attacks. Then quadruple tap spacebar to form an energy sheild. The laser will backfire onto James Gammasburg. James will fall down. Falcon X took the laser and flew up. Now you have to fly up. Chase after Falcon X. It's sorta like the Betty Jetty boss battle from Superpower Island but way more harder. Once you catch up to him. Click on him and he will fall down. Then an FBI chopper will pick you up. You will see Officer Kestrel and Commander Ross. Ross will say "GOOD JOB! Now we have to burn James' files and find Charles Alfac. We think his files are hidden at Area 45 Military Testing Facility, the foreign military division. It's disguised as a Sardine Box Decoration Shop. We think Charles Alfac might be hidden there." Burning The Files And Finding Charles Alfac The chopper will fly over to Area 45. Jump down and enter the Sardine Shop (Area 45) It will have a closed sign. You will see a door at the far right. You will see a security guard holding a sign saying "SARDINE STORAGE: DO NOT ENTER" Hide behind a rack of boxes and drop the 100 dollar bill. The guard will pick it up. When he's bending down, enter the SARDINE STORAGE. The Sardine Storage is really the Area 45 base. Take off the suit and put the Alphacorp Scientist Nametag. People will think you are an evil Alphacorp worker. Go to the Interrogation room. You will see a tied up Charles Alfac. Use the pack of gum. It is super sticky so it will pull of the rope. Charles Alfac will say "Thanks! These guys are crazy!!! I thought James was my friend... :( But when he kidnapped me he said all he ever wanted was to use my research and brains for a better use, EVIL PURPOSES!!! Let's get out! Burn James' files and arrest him!! For safety, I'll shut down Alphacorp and fire all our workers. Then re-launch the company and wipe away the evil!" Walk out of the interrogation room. The soliders and workers will think you are taking Charles to the 2nd interrogation room. Go to the Bathroom. Click on the 5th sink and pull up the drain. The sink will morph into a cabinet full of files. Charles will hand you a lighter. Burn all the files. You will be teleported to Alphacorp HQ Floor 99. Ross will give you handcuffs. Cuff James. The Reward The screen will fade to black. You will appear on Main Street. Charles will say "Thanks for your help!!! Here is 100 credits and a medallion!" You will get the Alphacorp Island Medallion!!! After that the game will cut to a cutscene of Alphacorp Proj-004. Falcon X is lying in rubble. His eyes are closed. Then it zooms in and his eyes open. The game cuts to the map, where you can select the next island you want to play. Alphacorp Island 2: Rise Of Falcon The sequel to Alphacorp Island will come out in November 26th, 2015. It will be available to non-members on February 27th, 2016. Alphacorp Island 2 focuses on Falcon X, who wants to take over the world by forming a team called the Fearful Five.